Arrange married
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: I can Belive I married a guy i did not know to stop war i can Belive i had sex with Him on the first day i can Belive he got me pregnant on my first time but everything just feel so freaking dam good. FxS


**Fine p.o.v**

Dam it How i'm supposed to collaborate with this I can get married to a stranger but if it to stop war i would do it I'm Fine Hirakawa My family is one of the most Rich family in the Solar Kingdom Even than the kings family anyway that not the problem there it been a couple of fighting with the Solar Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom The king of the Solar Kingdom had a meeting with the king of the Moon so now the only way is to married a girl from the village to married the kings son.I should act like i was a was one of those Crazy woman that have no class because i know already from the beginning the on Who had to married the king son is Me.

"I do."I said.I turn to My right to see my Husband i was no more Hirakawa,But Hatekate .Well I'm happy at least my husband is hot.I see he is trying his best not to frown i guess he is against the married too.I'm happy that i did not to married a old men .The only thing i know is that his name is Shade His beautiful Violet hair is unique and his eyes are Violet and Shine more Than a diamond but also is full of sadness and hatred But not toward me or anyone but to a certain person he had this mystery aura around him that you suddenly feel attracted by Everything was perfect it like God created him to be an angel.

"We are here already."I snap out of my though and look at Shade who had an emotionless look in his face.I look down and waiting until he got out of the limousine To get out.I still can believe i was daydreaming all this husband of 4 hours took my hand and enter the castle with me.

'Wow you Moon kingdom only have the best this is three time bigger than the Solar kingdom palace."I said he Did not talk to me or even took at me,In a couple of second i find him pushing me to the wall graving my wrist and putting high like when a Police said Put your hands in the that how i feel but he was pressing me to the wall i got to say my heart skip a beat cause his mouth was only 3 inches away from me.

"Now listen to me you idiot,I would really cheat on you i had a girlfriend before all of this happen and I'm gonna to continue Seeing her cause she is my life not you worthless trash who is not even sexy."He yell.I... Could not hold it and a tear fell from my eyes .I look down not wanting to see his face.

"Don't star to cried I did not wanted this."He yell again oh baby he done it i had enough of him.

"What the heck make you think i wanted to married a cold heartless piece of shit like you I only married for my kingdom for my friends not because you are you sick or something? you don't know nothing no little shit about me and you think I would let you ran all over me you are run you bastard."I slap him and kick him where the sun dose not Shine and star running i did not know but Everything is better than him.

I stop and look around,It look like a was in a was Like a lake and the flower where around it there where three bench and a statue of A woman and a men Hugging and looking at the lake while smiling .and There was also beautiful Flower also a huge Sakura was amazing Fine when to a bench that was near The lake and she had and argument already with her husband of 4 hours and 34 minuets .

"Yo."I turn around and saw I guy with golden hair with red was really hot snap out of it how can you think that in this situation.

"Are you a vampire."I ask like i was little girl who is a complete laugh at my question.

"I'm Hitorimi Bright and No i'm not a vampire." Bright said smiling while he sat next to me Looking at the how beautiful is the sunset is reflected in the lake.

"I'm Hatekate Fine But before i was Hirakawa."I said Hatekate like it was pure venom he smile i can tell he was a prince charming.

"I see you meet my half brother already."He said I snap out of it and look at him like he was and alien and he laugh again.

"We are form the same mother just different father."He said and a smile he was really nice.

"You both are just so different he got a mystery aura around him but You got a noble aura around you." I though out-loud And he smile.

"I guess you are kind of right."He smile he took my hand he star to walk to the Sakura tree when we got there we sat in the ground .

"What happen?."He said ,I look at him and smile.

"What do you mean?."I ask, He smile and pat my head.

"Why where you crying?."He said Oh yeah I was crying when i found Bright.

"Eto Hitorimi-San."I begin to get Shy,Omg Bright was leaning in he was gonna kiss me a couple of Sec i found myself begin carried Bride style in the arms of Shade?.When we enter the mansion he pinch me against the wall again and surprisingly he Kiss me I fell Like fire work and booms and everything explode And i kiss try enter my mouth but i did not let him. So he grab my butt and I gasp and he enter is tongue exploring my mouth I moan and he smirk.

_**Normal**_** P.O.V**

As they arrived in the bed room, he stripped her down bare. Standing in front of the candle light. She was ethereally beautiful, His father made the choose the right woman. Perky breasts with dusty rose nipples, a slim waist tapering down to the soft swell of her pelvis and ending at the long supple legs she possessed. Shade could write a novel just describing her face, if he could describe it in few words… as perfect as a china doll. She was his and only his, he would kill anyone who looked at her the wrong way.

Obediently she dropped to her knees, undoing his pants and sliding them down. His engorged cock sprang to attention, her lips parted in awe as the place between her thighs heated. Fine knew what he wanted and she knew just how to give it. Flattening her tongue, she flicked it just under the bulbous head, knowing it was a weak spot. He buckled slightly as her hot wet appendage slithered around and over the head of his penis, then engulfing the sensitive flesh with seductive ease. She sucked and licked his head thoroughly before relaxing her jaw and throat to take him deeper. Tilting his head back, he groaned. Sakura set an easy yet fast pace, knowing he liked it that way. Threading his fingers through her silky locks, he watched as she pleasured him. Fine could taste the pre-cum flowing into her mouth. Delicious.

"Enough," He panted, wanting her to stop.

She stood and marveled at how his muscles rippled when he removed his fish net top. Gathering her close, he savored her lips in slow drawn out kisses. Feminine fingers splayed over the wide expanse of his chest, roving down to play with the fine Violet hairs around his navel. She knew if she moved any lower she'd come in contact again with his pulsing heat. Masculine hands touched and caressed all the erogenous places, smirking in triumph as her lips parted in quiet bliss. Smiling coyly, she lifted her legs and wrapped it around his taut torso. Chuckling darkly, he supported her back with one hand while the other grabbed onto his thick shaft. Fine let out a little pant of ecstasy as he rubbed the tip of himself against her nether lips before sliding to the hilt. They didn't even make it to the bed, he was enjoying dominating her completely, taking her from an upright position. Grabbing her ass he started to pound, she in turn started to writhe and cry out. Shade dipped his head to start sucking, kissing, and licking the apex of her neck. Blinded by pleasure, all Fine could do was hang on for the ride, threading her fingers into his silky raven locks.

"Ahh.. Shade-s-sama!" The sound of skin slapping coupled with her core dripping in desire sent Fine spiraling over the edge.

He did not slow down or pause to allow her to come down from her high. If anything, he went faster and harder.

"Who do you belong too?" He whispered hotly.

Fine bit her lip, refusing to answer.

Smirking he stopped and went to pull himself out. Scared of losing the peak she started to build once again, she clung to him desperately.

"No, don't stop!" Her cry akin to a sob.

Shade lifted her up and slammed her back down on this throbbing cock. She convulsed and collapsed onto his chest.

"Who do you belong too?"

She was so close, belly tight with desire.

"You."

He lifted her up and slammed her back down once more.

Repeating this agonizingly slow yet hard motion soon had Sakura standing at the edge of the precipice, ready to jump off again.

"Let's come together," Fine wrapped him in her embrace.

"Aa." Shade agreed and started to concentrate on his own release.

**Fine p.o.v**

"Shade why did you do it."Fine ask,At the person who was sleeping right beside her It was just to fast they just suddenly meet and they had sex already.

"You are my Wife and also in the contract say you need to bare me a child to stop the war."He said while Getting up and staring to dress up looking at a confused Fine.

"Wait My period was supposed to be four days after this Omg I'm really pregnant Shade."Fine scream Shade smirk at her reaction.

"I guess i did a good job he in one shot."He said looking at Fine i can Belive he would do that.

"In my first time and i'm already pregnant."I could not stop the tears from forming in my eyes,Shade look at me with a guilty expression and grabs his arms around me and hug me,While i cry into his chest.

"I'm fine i'm just scared you know."I said i can Belive That i hated this guy and now I'm pregnant i should be mad.

"It gonna be mad sorry i should have not done that i guess I'm really i cold heartless bastard."He said looking at me And cupping my face. We both begin to lean in but Someone open the door and we got separated.

"Shade-Sama Your father need you.'The servant said,Shade look at me and kiss my forehead,And leave the me alone I feel like i know Shade for a long time I can Belive this happen but it feel so dam right good.


End file.
